1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus and more particularly, to tools for cleaning jacks of sound powered telephone communications equipment installed aboard naval and merchant vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,022 to Sturtevant discloses a cleaning tool for soldering irons consisting of a tapered tube having disposed therein a cleansing cartridge typically of steel wool. The tip of the soldering iron is inserted into the tube and by rotation of the soldering iron, cleaning is effected.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,507 to Link discloses a wire brush of the type commonly employed for cleaning rust and foreign matter from metals, and is specifically for removing rust, corrosion and other foreign matter from cylinder head studs of automobile motors. The wire brush includes a hemispherical shaped plug having a shank connected thereto to which an electric drill is engaged. The shaped plug is threaded to a cylindrical shell with inwardly projecting bristles which is slipped over a stud bolt and rotated to remove foreign particles from the threads of the stud bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,735 to Delzell discloses a cleaning device for maintaining switchboard terminal connector plugs used in telephone, telegraph and radio equipment free from damaging oxides, corrosion and dirt. The device is secured to the shaft of an electric motor and includes an inner body containing a plug tip polisher and an outer section containing a plug sleeve polisher, the two sections being connected by screw threads. Both polishers are made of compressible felt. In operation, the plug to be cleaned is pushed into the device so as to cause the outer end of the felt to polish. The felt may conveniently be dipped in a cleaning fluid or employed in conjunction with a powered polishing compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,410 to Chapman discloses a device for cleansing the grease fittings on motor vehicles. The device includes a cylindrical tubular element having a plurality of teeth or serrations at one end thereof. An internal washer is disposed within the tube together with a helical compression spring. In operation, the serrated end of the tube is pushed over the fitting and the tube oscillated so that the teeth loosen and remove dirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,674 to Hobbs discloses a rotary tube end cleaner comprising a hollow ridged cylindrical housing having a closed end and an open end and having the bristles of an elongated wire brush disposed in its interior. An axial shank is fixed to extend from the closed end for engagement in the chuck of an electric drill. In operation, the device is inserted over the end of the tube to be cleaned and then energized to rotate about the stationary tube to clean the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,692 to Gremillion discloses a device for cleaning head phone receptacles. The device includes a cylindrical member having a central cylindrical cavity. The central cavity walls and the outer surface of the cylindrical member are bonded to a pliable material to which is bonded an abrasive surface. A spherical handle is attached to the distal end of the cylinder by a connecting shaft. In operation, the cylindrical member is inserted in a head phone receptacle and rotated to clean the floor and connecting post of the headphone receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,487 to Stephens discloses a tool for cleaning or changing contact tips. The device includes a cylindrically shaped handle having a cylindrical bore for receiving the contact tip. An aperture in the handle accommodates a rotatable member provided with teeth for engaging the side of the contact tip which is inserted in the cylindrical base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,678 to Bolois discloses a device for cleaning an electrical jack having multiple contacts. The cleaning tools include a burnishing tool and an injector tool, the latter being used in conjunction with an aerosol can of spray solvent. The burnishing tool is in the shape of an electrical plug to be inserted in a jack and then twisted to clean the contacts. Following use of the burnishing tool, the injector tool is inserted in the jack and an aerosol spray is utilized for cleaning the contacts through an interior channel of the injector tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,763 to Simmons discloses a cleaning tool for removing debris and cleaning lug nuts for a wheel. The device includes a handle mounting shaft attached to a lug receiving socket which is lined with a fibrous covering.
There is, however, no disclosure in these patents of a device constructed to completely clean the nose portion and entire length of a telephone jack by employing a cavity of a particular size and shape to receive the telephone jack and provide a space where by-products of the cleaning process can be deposited away from the continued abrasion and cleaning of the jack and removed later on.